1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydroxamic or carboxylic acid functional compounds that can inhibit the production of tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, and methods of treatment using such compounds.
2. Description
Tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α) has been shown to play a pivotal role in immune and inflammatory responses. Inappropriate or over-expression of TNF-α is a hallmark of a number of diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis (RA), Crohn's disease and sepsis. Inhibition of TNF-α production has been shown to be beneficial in many preclinical models of inflammatory disease, making inhibition of TNF-α production or signaling an appealing target for the development of novel anti-inflammatory drugs.
Tumor necrosis factor alpha is a cell-associated cytokine that is processed from a 26 kd precursor form to a 17 kd active form. See Black R. A. “Tumor necrosis factor-alpha converting enzyme” Int J Biochem Cell Biol. January 2002; 34(1):1-5 and Moss M L, White J M, Lambert M H, Andrews R C. “TACE and other ADAM proteases as targets for drug discovery” Drug Discov Today. Apr. 1, 2001; 6(8):417-426, each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
TNF-α has been shown to be a primary mediator in humans and animals of inflammation, fever and acute phase responses, similar to those observed during acute infection and shock. Excess TNF-α has been shown to be lethal. Blocking the effects of TNF-α with specific antibodies can be beneficial in a variety of conditions, including autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (Feldman et al, Lancet, (1994) 344, 1105), non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (Lohmander L. S. et al., Arthritis Rheum. 36 (1993) 1214-22) and Crohn's disease (Macdonald T. et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 81 (1990) 301).
Metalloproteinases (MP) are important in the uncontrolled breakdown of connective tissue, including proteoglycan and collagen, leading to resorption of the extracellular matrix. This is a feature of many pathological conditions, such as rheumatoid and osteo-arthritis, corneal, epidermal or gastric ulceration; tumor metastasis or invasion; periodontal disease and bone disease. Normally these catabolic enzymes are tightly regulated at the level of their synthesis as well as at their level of extracellular activity through the action of specific inhibitors, such as alpha-2-macroglobulins and TIMP (tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase), which form inactive complexes with the MP's.
Osteo- and rheumatoid arthritis (OA and RA, respectively) are destructive diseases of articular cartilage characterized by localized erosion of the cartilage surface. Findings have shown that articular cartilage from the femoral heads of patients with OA, for example, had a reduced incorporation of radiolabeled sulfate over controls, suggesting that there must be an enhanced rate of cartilage degradation in OA (Mankin et al. J. Bone Joint Surg. 52A (1970) 424-434). There are four classes of protein degradative enzymes in mammalian cells: serine, cysteine, aspartic and metalloproteinases. The available evidence supports that it is the metalloproteinases that are responsible for the degradation of the extracellular matrix of articular cartilage in OA and RA. Increased activities of collagenases and stromelysin have been found in OA cartilage and the activity correlates with severity of the lesion (Mankin et al. Arthritis Rheum. 21, 1978, 761-766, Woessner et al. Arthritis Rheum. 26, 1983, 63-68 and Ibid. 27, 1984, 305-312). In addition, aggrecanase (a newly identified metalloproteinase enzymatic activity) has been identified that provides the specific cleavage product of proteoglycan, found in RA and OA patients (Lohmander L. S. et al. Arthritis Rheum. 36, 1993, 1214-22).
Therefore, metalloproteinases (MP) have been implicated as the key enzymes in the destruction of mammalian cartilage and bone. It can be expected that the pathogenesis of such diseases can be modified in a beneficial manner by the administration of MP inhibitors, and many compounds have been suggested for this purpose (see Wahl et al. Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 25, 175-184, AP, San Diego, 1990).
Compounds that inhibit the production of TNF-α are therefore of therapeutic importance for the treatment of inflammatory disorders. Recently it has been shown that a matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) or family of metalloproteinases, hereafter known as TNF-α convertases (TACE), as well as other MP's are capable of converting TNF-α from its inactive to active form (Gearing et al Nature, 1994, 370, 555). Since excessive TNF-α production has been noted in several disease conditions also characterized by MMP-mediated tissue degradation, compounds which inhibit both MMPs and TNF-α production may also have a particular advantage in diseases where both mechanisms are involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,466 refers to hydroxamic or carboxylic acid functional compounds that can inhibit the production of tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α).
WO03/053940 refers to barbituric acid derivatives useful as TNF-α converting enzyme (TACE) and matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) inhibitors.
W095/09841 describes compounds that are hydroxamic acid derivatives and are inhibitors of cytokine production.
European Patent Application Publication No. 574,758 A1, discloses hydroxamic acid derivatives as collagenase inhibitors. GB 2 268 934 A and WO 94/24140 claim hydroxamate inhibitors of MMPs as inhibitors of TNF-α production.
There is a need in the art for inhibitors of MMPs, in particular TNF-α convertase, which can be useful as anti-inflammatory compounds and cartilage protecting therapeutics. The inhibition of TNF-α convertase and other metalloproteinases can prevent the degradation of cartilage by these enzymes, thereby alleviating the pathological conditions of osteo- and rheumatoid arthritis.